


It Was S'posed to be a Fat Bird

by froyobro



Series: Long Exposure Fun Stuff [4]
Category: Long Exposure (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Crack, Dick Pics, Fluff, Humor, Like, M/M, read my other LE things!!, very minor angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 16:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11672655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froyobro/pseuds/froyobro
Summary: Mitch works for Jonas. Mitch tries to text Jonas. Too bad Mitch SUX at texting. lol





	It Was S'posed to be a Fat Bird

**Author's Note:**

> Wooooowie. Super short Long Exposure fic (comic by Mars/smokeplanet, theyre really cool, the comic is really cool, read it!!!). I banged this out in like 30 mins bc my friend MORGAN wanted me to. Based on that tweet by @ArtMeasures on twitter. You know:
> 
> BOSS: Know why I called you in here?  
> ME: Because I accidentally sent you a dick pic  
> BOSS: [stops pouring 2 glasses of wine] Accidentally?
> 
> ya this is pure crack and p bad ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Shit. 

 

Shitshitshit.

 

Okay, so Mitch just sent a text to Joey--Mr. Wagner, he had to remember to call his boss Mr. Wagner. Javier, his desk buddy and probably best friend, kept getting on his case.

 

"He's your boss, dummy. You don't wanna cross that line of professionalism," he had said.

 

Mitch had scoffed. "Says the guy who sneaks his hamster in on a weekly basis."

 

Javier leveled him with a glare. "...Doesn't mean you should call your boss 'Spots.'"

 

Mitch shrugged. Whenever he ran into him in the break room and joked around with him (sometimes--most times--crudely) the shorter man just laughed along and joked right back.

 

Mitch tried not to think about the fact that he wanted to quit before he had met and talked to his boss.

 

(Javier convinced him to _try_ an office job, because it paid well and had some benefits and _wasn't illegal, Mitch._ And a place at his work just opened up.)

 

When he shook Joey's hand, though, Mitch couldn't deny that he liked the little punk.

 

It only got worse the more he got to know him. 

 

Now, Mitch was called to his boss's office.

 

And he knew exactly why.

 

***

 

Jonas was very confused by Mitch. 

 

Firstly, Mr. Osorio vouched for his work ethic, but Jonas knew that Javier himself brought a hamster in sometimes when he thought no one was looking. So.

 

And when the guy first shook his hand, he looked down at Jonas wolfishly, like he wanted to eat him.

 

So, yeah, at the beginning he was apprehensive.

 

But then...he'd go in the breakroom and Mitch would lope in and grab some coffee, and he’d say some of the most _inappropriate_ things. They were so outrageous, Jonas couldn't help but laugh. Soon enough, he was joining in on the commentary, and they'd lean against the counter and giggle. 

 

Jonas couldn't deny that Mitch--Mr. Mueller, he told himself to keep _some_ semblance of professionalism--was growing on him. But, a guy like Mitch, tall, tough, his dress shirt always dirty and buttoned wrong, would never go for a small, tight-laced, and conventionally undesirable person--his _boss_ no less--such as himself.

 

Now, Jonas was sitting down in his office, staring, gaping down at his phone in disbelief. Maybe it wasn't so outrageous to believe so at all.

 

He picked up his phone and dialed three numbers.

 

The person on the other line picked up. 

 

"Mitch, can I see you in my office please? Shut the door when you come in." 

 

"...Uh...yeah..."

 

Click.

 

Jonas leaned down to his bottom drawer, pushed aside some empty folders, and grabbed the champagne bottle and two small glasses that he swore he'd save until there was a reason to celebrate.

 

Or, you know, to romance…

 

***

 

"Okay, Spo--Mr. Wagner, the dick pic was an accident. I'm sorry, it was wicked unprofessional."

 

Jonas turned around in his swivel chair with two glasses of champagne, and his face fell. 

 

"A--accident?" 

 

Fuck. "NO!" Mitch instinctively yelled, trying to backtrack. What was he doing...?

 

"I--I'm just...fuck." Mitch ran a hand through his hair. "Okay. So yeah. The picture was an accident." Seeing Jonas's eyes grow sad, he rushed to explain. "I was tryna send you a picture of this dumb bird I saw when I was smokin' outside because it was so fuckin' fat, and it just plopped down and it was fuckin' cute and I thought you’d probably laugh. But my fingers are too fuckin' huge so I sent that to you even though I wanted to romance ya a bit before sending an unsolicited dick pic like an asshole." 

 

Jonas furrowed his brows in confusion. And said, eloquently, "I'm...confusion."

 

Mitch slouched down into a chair on the other side of the desk and put his hand to his forehead, rubbing and closing his eyes, sighing like he was an old man and not a semi-healthy twenty-something.

 

"I like you a lot, Spots. I didn' wanna fuck it up but here we are."

 

And to Mitch's surprise, Jonas started laughing. He just started and he couldn't stop and Mitch looked kind of worried.

 

"’R you okay?"

 

Jonas took a nice long swig of champagne. Mitch couldn't help but look at his adam's apple bobbing deliciously. Might as well get a good look before never being allowed on the premises--wait, why does he have champagne?

 

"I can't--" he giggled, "I can _not_ believe you."

 

That can't be good, can it? "Uh..."

 

"We're a mess." Jonas offered him the other glass of champagne. Mitch gladly took it and chugged it down. 

 

"Before you think you're getting fired, or anything, don't worry. You're not. But," He swallowed and looked down at his glass, avoiding Mitch's piercing gaze. "You should know, I like you too." His voice trailed off into a mumble.

 

"Huh?" Mitch asked.

 

"I said ilikeyou." Jonas's face got redder.

 

"What was that?" Mitch prompted again, and he could tell Jonas was getting frustrated.

 

Finally he looked up and glared. "I _said_ \--"

 

And Mitch grinned wolfishly, shot forward, and Jonas thought _oh, my gosh he's going to eat me_ before their lips collided. 

 

Jonas's eyes grew wide, staring at Mitch's closed lids, surprisingly delicate lashes, reddened cheeks. Jonas sighed and closed his eyes, leaning into the kiss. 

 

Soon, they separated, and giggled at the line of spit that connected them as they set their foreheads together. Mitch sighed. "I've wanted to do that for so long, Joey. Y'got no clue."

 

Jonas pecked his lips. "Try me."

 

**Author's Note:**

> sry u had to read that. stilllll, im a suffering writer who lives off of validation so if u want pls leave kudos and maybe comments if u want more shenanigans :-)


End file.
